in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Londrekia
) |Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Ability: |Row 11 info = The EXS of Iceflowers: Dare Glacial |Row 12 title = Weapon: |Row 12 info = Riddle |Row 13 title = Japanese Voice: |Row 13 info = Souma Saitou }} "Everything shall be guided into the untainted ice coffin. The fiercely burning red flames are no exception."全ては穢れ無き氷の棺に誘おう。激しく燃え盛る赤炎さえも、ね Londrekia Light'Confirmed as the official spelling on French-Bread Twitch broadcast on October 31st 2017 (ロンドレキア・ライト) is a member of Ritter Schild who was sent to Japan to investigate the rumors of a strong Void, as well as to hopefully put an end to the conflict between Ritter Schild and Licht Kreis. Londrekia made his first appearance in the Chronicle Mode of Exe:Late[st], but he will make his playable debut in the upcoming UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Late[cl-r] as both a new character in the update, as well as the series' first paid downloadable content character. Background ''"Frozen Fang of Eternity" - he who freezes all A young man who belongs to Ritter Schild, a support organization which works under the Licht Kreis. Long ago, after being betrayed by a "certain man" working for the Licht Kreis, the male members position in the organization weakened and they were driven into a corner. In order to clear this long-standing, distorted relationship the Ritter Schild carefully trained their most outstanding member as a secret weapon and rival to Wagner, the strongest in Licht Kreis. He seems hostile to Licht Kreis but holds the same ideals as them. The young man wishes to prevent the tragedies caused by the manifestation. Information Londrekia is a high ranking member of Ritter Schild, a branch organization of Licht Kreis. His battle prowess is highly valued and it's said he could even defeat the Crimson Knight. Appearance Londrekia is a slim, youthful-looking man with icy blue hair and eyes. A single strand of white hair sticks out from the top of his head. Londrekia wears a predominantly white and grey uniform, which consists of a capelet with grey lining and gold trimmings and a large, folded collar, with straps held in place by gold-colored buttons, a knee-length coat with a grey strap located at the back, a waistcoat with the same grey lining and gold trimming, a white shirt underneath, and a navy blue cravat adorned with a gold clasp engraved with the Ritter Schild insignia. Londrekia also wears a pair of white trousers, which are held in place by a large, brown belt with a gold buckle, and also a smaller, dark grey belt, which loosely hangs around his waist. He also wears a pair of grey, thigh high boots with gold trimmings along the flaps and white soles. Personality Londrekia is very level-headed and mature. He analyzes situations very carefully and is rarely caught off-guard. He also comes off as confident about his skill in combat, but prefers to try and stay out of conflict as much as he can. He also refuses to attack anyone who show no intention of fighting. However, when he is caught off guard, Londrekia can react irrationally without a second thought. Londrekia is also very sympathetic, and will go as far as risking his reputation in order to help Merkava. Due to his life within Ritter Schild, an all-male organization, Londrekia has not had much social interaction with females, which makes him come off as slightly awkward during conversation. His status as a member of Ritter Schild has affected him to the point that a woman showing him respect leaves him bewildered, due to him being used to being antagonized by the all-female Licht Kreis. Despite this, Londrekia wishes that the two organizations will put their feud behind them, and is willing to fight against Erika Wagner if it means proving Ritter Schild's worth. Story ''Episode: The Beast and The Hunter (『獣』と『狩人』)'' Sometime during the summer, Londrekia is sent to investigate the mountains away from the city of Kanzakai, with the objective of investigating rumors of a large, humanoid-esque Void and exterminating it. After a particularly tiring trip up the mountain path due to him hauling his luggage, and scouring the area, he meets the Void known as Merkava. Though Londrekia is tasked with dispatching the creature, he eventually relents once it becomes clear that Merkava does not want to fight and instead wants to converse. Intrigued by the idea of a Void capable of communication, Londrekia begins asking Merkava a series of questions, but not before offering a brief "truce", stating that he will not hesitate to strike should Merkava attack, to which the Void complies. While conversing with Merkava, Londrekia starts to loosen up knowing that he has no intention of attacking, which eventually ends with Londrekia offering to alter his report to state that Merkava fled the scene, and suggests that the Void relocates should other members of Ritter Schild start investigating further. As his way of expressing gratitude for alleviating his boredom, Merkava suddenly jumps at Londrekia, only to fly away with his luggage. Londrekia frantically gives chase and winds up back in Kanzakai. Now exhausted, Londrekia gets a phone call from Lex Bartholomeus of Licht Kreis, who states that she is currently in possession of his belongings, and he goes to meet up with her. Londrekia meets up with Lex and regains his luggage. Lex asks how he ended up losing everything, to which Londrekia replies that it was stolen from him by a large bird, though she doesn't seem to buy it. The two of them begin discussing their respective factions and the ongoing feud between them, with Londrekia stating that he believes defeating Erika Wagner could be the key to ending the feud, only to express disappointment when it's revealed that Wagner has been sent back due to getting involved in a previous scuffle. After saying goodbye, Londrekia ponders about his encounter with Merkava, and despite still being considered an enemy, he expresses a desire to save him from what he has become. Abilities Londrekia's ability is the EXS of Iceflowers, '''Dare Glacial, (氷華のEXS デアグラシアル) which allows him to control ice, and can use it to fight, defend himself, and can even manipulate the temperature around him. This ability also seems to give him some power over wind manipulation. He wields a staff called Riddle (リドル) in battle. His ability is tied to the staff, alongside a pair of large, wing-shaped devices that act as part of the staff when not in use, though the details on what these wings do to assist him remain unknown. Londrekia's fighting style is very graceful and acrobatic, being very akin to figure skating, with many of his attacks featuring twirls and high leaping kicks. Lex mentions that he is one of Ritter Schild's Anti-Licht Kreis trump cards ( ). Londrekia himself says he is confident about being able to defeat even Wagner as long as he can manage to seal away her Flame Tyrant. Musical Theme Introduction Text |-|Exe:Latecl-r= He demands. A beautiful equation to straighten the past and to lead to the future. The same wish as maidens. For a quiet happiness. For the end to the repeated tragedies. He loves. The morning when diamond dust glitters. The plains of silvery white. The magician who freezes all things hopes for warm spring. Movelists UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Check the details about Londrekia's gameplay from here! Gallery Creation & Development Londrekia was one of the characters in the original roster before 2011, but how he looked and played was drastically different to how he does now. He was originally a puppet character that fought with a rapier whilst simultaneously controlling a Void and a coffin that was linked to it. However, it was decided that playstyle was too convoluted and there were too many male characters, so they decided to scrap Londrekia and created a female-version of his original design who fought with a rapier, which eventually ended up becoming Orie. The coffin was scrapped, but the Void controlling gameplay was kept, and was eventually used to create ChaosExplained during Ustream broadcast. Trivia *Londrekia likes mint-flavored ice cream. He always picks some combination of mint-flavor, such as mint-chocolateConfirmed as Londrekia's preference during French-Bread Twitch broadcast on August 30th 2019. *In the English localization for Exe:Latest, Londrekia's surname is incorrectly translated as "Wright", this is fixed in Exe:Latecl-r. *Londrekia's Infinite Worth EXS gets its name from one of the five rivers leading into the underworld in Greek mythology. Cocytus is also the name of the final circle of Hell in the Divine Comedy. It is described as being a frozen lake that imprisons those who have been condemned of treachery, with the severity of their crimes determining how far they are buried under the lake, as well as the home of Satan. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Ritter Schild